


Between and Behind

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Smut Prompts for the Smut God [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, VictUuri, Victor is a bottom, Victor likes to be named, Yuuri has stamina, Yuuri is a top, Yuuri is still in control, dirty sheets, double handjob, handjob, handjobs, mindless smut, smut without plot, this may keep going into the shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Victor and Yuuri can't seem to keep a clean pair of sheets in their room.---Also known as: I was given yet another dirty picture and told to write explicitness.Also-also known as: I may keep writing this one into the shower, for funsies if y'all want.





	Between and Behind

**Author's Note:**

> >_> My friend keeps challenging me to write NSFW prompts like this. Sorry for the flood? (Not really. Victor and Yuuri smut for life.)

****I was half asleep when I felt him crawl between the sheets with me, and a low murr spilled from my chest - soft pleasure, satisfaction. More than that, it made me feel complete to know that Victor had come to bed. He was spending extra time in the rink - I could tell, because his skin was chilly when he touched me, his hands gliding over my bare chest and teasing against my flesh until I felt goosebumps trill across my skin.

"Yuuri, are you awake?"

Even if I hadn't been, I was now. I turned, my eyes catching and reflecting in the scant light that filled the room. My smile was harder to see, but it was there as well.

"Were you waiting up for me?" His voice was lilting in sing-song, but there was a warmth to it that I couldn't ignore. He got this way sometimes after he'd been practicing for hours. I wasn't sure if it was from watching me, or from the fact that skating made his blood sing... but he'd come to bed, and I knew that there were intentions that played behind those blue eyes, intentions that were completely focused on me. His hands dancing across my skin delved lower, and he spilled beneath the covers, pressing his frame against my own.

He was nude - I wasn't sure how he'd managed to disrobe without me noticing him entering the room. I half wondered if his clothes were just lying outside of the door; it wasn't as though he had an issue with nudity.

Much to his surprise, when his body pressed flush against my own, it was met with bare flesh.

"Ah, you were waiting up for me." Pleasure spilled through his tone, and I bit my lower lip to suppress another grin. I had been waiting for him - I'd been watching him during practice, the way that he moved, the way that the fire and passion was burning in his eyes... and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to really rest until I could see that same burn, but this time for me.

Because of me.

I think that he could see it in my eyes because his sing-song tone turned to a purr as he pulled himself close. I could feel his already half-erect cock pressing against my ass. His hips wiggled in delight, and his tongue found the curve of my ear. "I missed you."

"I figured you'd be up here sooner or later." My voice was soft as I spoke. I felt a bit shy, but at the same time, I knew that my desire wasn't going to allow for my regular anxiety. Not now - not when it was dark, and we were between the sheets. Here, I was someone completely different.

"You couldn't wait for me?" The pout was back in his tone now, but his mouth was playing along the line of my neck, driving me to distraction. I answered without thinking.

"If I would have stayed down there any longer, I would have jumped on you, right there on the ice." Instantly I felt a blush crawl its way up to burn on my cheeks. I was glad that it was dark, that he couldn't really see it. I knew that he could feel it though, with the way that my skin was suddenly hot, the way that my body tensed for a moment before it relaxed against his again.

At least, most of it. I could feel my prick between my legs, throbbing hard and insistent that I moved, that I touched him.

"That wouldn't have been such a bad thing," I could tell that my words were getting to him. It was so rare that I allowed myself to really express my desires; when I did, he burned for them. He was burning now.

"I don't want to interrupt your practice." I shifted my body in a graceful motion, twisting between the covers like I did on the ice. My arms were around him, drawing him close to me until our lips met.

There was sweet warmth and heat, and then his tongue was delving into my mouth, licking hungrily as though he was trying to swallow the taste of me down. I responded in turn, until our kiss was like its own performance, ready to be judged but far too complex for anyone to ever truly understand.

I only broke away to catch my breath, and to let my mouth glide down to his neck. "I don't think I would have minded the interruption." His words were gasped as I dragged my teeth along his prominent collarbone, letting my tongue lick away at the sting of the sharp nip before skating lower. He arched against me, knowing where I was going. We'd danced this dance before - it was our favorite.

My mouth found the peak of his nipple and sucked in sharp and hard. He squirmed beneath me, and I couldn't help but to smile against his flesh - Victor was particularly sensitive to this kind of touch, and I knew that I could bring him to near orgasm just by playing my tongue and teeth in a teasing game.

"Yuuri!" He cried my name out, his body sliding forward, upward.  He forced my legs upward, until his own slid beneath mine, locking us together. His hand came up, gripping my shoulder as my mouth made an audible pop from being forced off of his nipple. I looked up, and in the twilight of the room, I could see the way that the crystalline blue of his eyes had darkened with passion and need. I knew that my own were black pools of desire... and I knew that he could see my expression, needy and demanding as it crossed my visage.

"Let me," his voice was soft, sweet and yet still demanding as his free hand came up. He ran blunt nails along my chest for a moment before finding my cock, hard and erect between my legs. His fingers squeezed tight for a moment; my head fell back, a soft moan of pleasure pouring from deep in my chest. I looked between the length of our bodies; there was just enough light to see his hand sliding up along my shaft, his thumb playing a teasing dance against the slit of my head before it dove back down. His own prick twitched, clearly needy.

I would have been a horrible student if I didn't copy in what my teacher was showing me. My hand came up, fingers wrapping deftly around his own girth before pumping in tandem with the movement of his hand. His eyes widened for a moment, attention focused rapt and needy on my face. When his fingers slid up and gave a gentle squeeze, mine did the same. A low whimper poured from his chest, and his head fell forward to rest against my shoulder.  I felt the softness of his hair brushing against my skin, and it elicited a shiver from me. His hand pumped harder, faster, and I knew that he did it not just for my own pleasure now, but out of his desire.

I matched his pace perfectly, as though it was a routine that he was teaching me - I was his willing student, and he was the master at keeping our pace.

"Yuuri..." He breathed my name out again in pure pleasure, deep and thrumming through my chest. I could feel the metal circlet around his ring finger - I knew that he could feel mine as well, playing along his length. We were joined in so many ways... we were linked.

His hand pumped faster, the rhythm of it becoming a bit chaotic. My hand joined along, squeezing and trailing up and down his shaft as his breath hitched in his chest. I felt it as his eyes clenched shut tight, as his breath came in a hiss between his teeth. His legs were tensing around me, and the desperation of his hand working at my cock was a plea for his own release.

I could feel my own pleasure bubbling up, threatening to spill over, but I knew that I could hold it - I could wait until Victor had come to the very edge. I could wait until he spilled and spiraled out of control. It was something that I took great pleasure in, seeing him lose himself. It got me off more than any touch, any movement. Pleasing him was my true pleasure.

He was squirming now, bunching the sheets beneath us - I could feel the tremble that pulsed along his body. I could feel it in the way that his hand was squeezing harder against my cock until it drew another low groan from me. My body was pulsing, my heart racing and catching in my chest in an attempt to pump enough blood through my body for me to stay coherent.

I leaned my head forward until my breath played hot back against my face off of Victor's ear. "I want to watch you come, Victor..." Soft, demanding, and yet I couldn't help but finish my request out breathlessly. "Please?"

And that was all that it took. His body tensed, his hand on my shoulder so tight that his nails bit into my flesh. His other hand pumped wildly at my prick, but there was no control there, no more thought. He came hard and fast into my hand, his seed spilling with enough force that it spattered up and against his perfect torso. My free hand flashed up as he cried out, tangling in his silver hair and pulling back until I could see his face - so that I could see the pleasure that caused his lips to fall slack and his eyes to roll back as he cried out my name.

I came on the waves of that, white-hot pleasure scalding through my body and ripping my orgasm from me almost violently. There was sudden movement as I opened my mouth to cry out his name - he pulled me close, catching my lips with his own and swallowing down my cries of pleasure like an aphrodisiac; his hungry tongue worked against my own, and his teeth bit down on my lower lip as my cry came to its peak and threatened spill out and echo around the room.  Victor's hand on my shoulder pulled me close then, tumbling our bodies down to the sheets so that we curled against one another, riding out the last waves of our orgasm together.

Sweaty, panting, we laid there for a span of heartbeats with our limbs entangled and our hands still clinging needy and desperate to one another. It was only after we'd both caught our breath that he leaned in close, kissing me softly.

"I love you."

The words were enough to send me to sweet bliss, better than the afterglow of my orgasm.

"I love you, too."

I would have liked to fall asleep then, wrapped in the sweet tangle of his arms... but the last thing that I wanted was to sleep on our now dirty sheets. We needed to shower - we needed to remake the bed.

I untangled myself from the bed and stood, Victor rolling and following me languidly. "What are you doing?"

"Go start the shower, and I'll put on some clothes and get new sheets." A shower with him sounded nice - though I knew that it would more than likely just lead to us getting dirty all over again.

"Don't worry about it; why don't you go and start the shower up?" Victor's voice was so casual that I couldn't help but to hike a brow. He had something up his sleeve, clearly. He stood from the bed, taking the bundled sheets with him and throwing them carelessly into the hamper by the door.

"Victor, what are you--" I only had a moment to try to protest him walking out into the hallway with nothing on when he opened the door, tossing me a teasing grin over his shoulder. There, laying on the ground were his clothes that had been missing earlier. It was clear to me now that he'd known exactly what was going to happen before he'd entered the room, because they were neatly piled atop a new set of clean and folded sheets.

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always with my prompts, this was a quickie one-day write that wasn't edited before I threw it up here. <3 I hope you enjoy!


End file.
